


Distraction

by phantisma



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is having a problem concentrating on set.  Jeff seems to think he can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

“Cut. Okay this isn’t working. Everyone take ten while we re-set the lighting.”

Jensen closes his eyes and exhales, then stalks away, hoping to escape his two co-stars for a few minutes…hoping to find away to pull his mind onto the job…and off the strange obsession developed in the last few days. It was one thing with Jared…but…

“Hey, Jensen.”

He stops, three feet from his trailer…from sanctuary…and turned. “Hey Jeff.”

“Want to tell me what’s going on back there?”

He can’t seem to look the older man in the eyes, but as he drops his gaze, it doesn’t seem to get any lower than his crotch. “Nothing, man…just…I didn’t get much sleep last night.”

He can feel Jeff looking at him, caught staring and blushes. “I need to take a leak.” He turns away and makes for the trailer, fully aware of being followed. 

Jeff makes the trailer lurch as he climbs in behind him, pulling the door shut with a click that makes Jensen’s cock twitch. “Is this about the other night?”

Jensen freezes and doesn’t turn around. “No…man…it’s…”

“Am I distracting you?” Jeff’s voice rumbles through the trailer, through Jensen’s chest…right through any coherent thought that might have made argument against it…against this…

“Yeah…”Jensen says softly. “Yeah…Jeff…”

Jeff’s arms close around him and he lets himself fall back against the welcoming embrace. “I could fix that.”

Jensen’s heart flutters and he shakes a little. “We only have ten minutes.”

“They’ll wait.” Jeff walks them toward the small bed in the back of the trailer, keeping Jensen pressed against him so he can feel the hardness of his arousal.

“Jeff…” His voice cracks, almost a squeak. It isn’t that he doesn’t want…god, its all he’s thought about since the night at the bar when Jeff had taken his drunk ass home and knocked him to the floor in the hallway before swallowing his cock….but they were supposed to be working…and he’d always said never to coworkers…never to…but then there’d been Jared…and now this… 

“Stop talking.” Jeff says in his ear, and its like the words have a direct connection to his cock. He groans and stumbles a little as they cross the threshold. “Sit.”

Jeff turns him and presses him to the bed and Jensen sits because his mind is still stuck on the feeling of Jeff’s hard-on at his back. Jeff’s hands move to his zipper, drawing Jensen’s eyes. His cock is hard and big and Jensen swallows nervously as Jeff fondles it inches from his face. “This what you want, baby?”

Jeff’s hand is on his cheek and Jensen instinctively opens his mouth. The flesh is hot and soft and…fucking hot as he takes the tip, the head on his tongue, sliding it around his mouth before closing his lips and his eyes and sucking. Jeff moans, his hand sliding from Jensen’s cheek to the back of his head. “That’s it…I’ve got you…”

Jensen swallows and Jeff pushes in, harder, deeper. “Fuck…baby…that’s it…” Fingers curl more firmly around his neck, pulling him closer on each stroke until his cock is thrusting deep into his throat and his own is pushing hard against the denim around it. He shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position. 

“You wait your turn.” Jeff says, kicking his legs apart and something about the demanding tone only makes him harder…so fucking hard it hurt. Then Jeff is holding his head, holding his cock so deep he is starting to see stars and coming down his throat and Jensen swallows to keep from drowning in it, even as the door of the trailer opens and they looked up to find Jared staring at them.

Slowly, Jeff slips out of Jensen’s mouth, carefully tucking himself back into his jeans, straightening his clothes. His smile is crooked as he met Jared’s eyes, then looks back at Jensen.

“Hey, um…they said we’ve got another ten…something’s wrong with the lights.”

Jeff nods, wiped a big thumb over Jensen’s lips. “Good. See if you can help him with that.” He waves a hand at the tented denim at Jensen’s crotch and brushes past Jared. “It would be a shame to have to send him back to costume because he came in his jeans.”

Jensen sits numbly on the bed, staring after him and starts when he feels hands on his zipper. “You heard the man…lay back and relax, man. I’ve got this.” 


End file.
